


Tony & Venom Snippets

by syrupwit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Iron Man 1, Venom-Typical Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: Scenes from an alternate universe where Tony Stark is bonded to the Venom symbiote, originally posted in various "100 words of..." threads on fail_fandomanon.





	1. This is a Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/376328.html?thread=2203781896#cmt220

Venom remarks, **_This is a bad idea._ **

“Yeah, well. You got a better plan?” Tony concentrates on prying the bathroom window open. It’s hard to budge; seems like it was mostly meant for decoration.

**_First we go back in that room and eat Obadiah’s head—_ **

“You got a plan that doesn’t involve eating people?”

**_Fine, we just bite it off. Then we put the head on the table, and we say to the board, ‘Time for a recount.’ And if anyone votes to exclude us again, we bite off their heads too._ **

“Great idea, very democratic. Give me a leg up, will you?”

Though Venom helps, its voice in his head is disapproving. **_You can’t keep running from your problems, Tony._ **

“I’m not running,” he says, leaning out the window. Thirty stories down, LA traffic crawls. “I’m falling. Brace yourself.”

 **_That’s my line,_** Venom grumbles, but it swells to cover his body obligingly just before he dives.


	2. Eating Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/377276.html?thread=2209664700#cmt220

**_I do not understand how young leaves qualify as nourishment._ **

“I watched you try to eat a belt sander the other day, buddy. Trust me, salad’s a lot more palatable.”

**_We required certain minerals, and the machine was most accessible at the time._ ** Venom peers suspiciously as Tony arranges a forkful of Niçoise.  **_This seems like a joke. What’s the punchline?_ **

“That it’s delicious, probably.” Tony brings the food to his mouth, pausing deliberately to widen his jaw, teasing Venom before he takes a bite. “Here, you tell me.”

He feels Venom assessing as he chews.  **_Not abysmal. What are the little bursts of salt?_ **

“Anchovies,” says Tony around a second mouthful, and Venom says,  **_Bring me more._ **

“Yeah, can I get another salad and like a gallon of anchovies,” says Tony.

The waiter, nodding before he fades from the corner of the private dining alcove, is clearly having an interesting night. It’s about to get more so.


	3. Begging for a Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/378471.html?thread=2217407591#cmt221

The fallen decanter lolls on its side, slopping Glenfiddich over the carpet. There’s barely an inch left in the bottom when Tony rights it. His snifter lies in pieces, dashed against the wall.

“Not cool, V.”

**_We told you. No drinks._ **

“I’ve been good for a week, asshole. This is the lesser evil.”

**_Really._ ** Venom sifts pointedly through images: the last time he got sloppy drunk, and the time before that, and the time before that. The time that was a blur of weeks and months. Tony doing the same thing, over and over. Over and over and over and—  


Hot shame prickles over Tony’s skin, followed swiftly by anger. “Fine, fine, I get it. Fuck you. Let’s get out of here and go wrestle a shark or something.”

Even with the salt air of Malibu filling their lungs, the smell of expensive whiskey lurks in the back of Tony’s throat. Half outside of his awareness, Venom conspires to replace it with blood.


	4. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here, with apologies to Luther Hargreeves: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/378845.html?thread=2219365341#cmt221

The moon hangs high in the sky, bright and lopsided, removed from the distant roar of traffic and the ceaseless lapping of waves on the beach below. Crickets sing. A car alarm stops. A neighbor’s sprinklers go on, spritzing the night with the scent of damp grass.  
  
Tony’s hands have stopped shaking for now. He brushes his teeth. Rinses his mouth. Spits. Splashes some water on his face and closes the bathroom cabinet, rubs away a stray fleck of toothpaste from the mirror. Then he sees his reflection.  
  
 _ **Hello, Tony,**_ says the shadow at his back.   
  
“Great, now I’m hallucinating.”   
  
_**This is real.**_  
  
“Don’t get philosophical on me, bud. Tell you what, I’ll take two of these,” he nudges the bottle of sleeping pills with a finger, “maybe wash them down with a shot of Nyquil, and then you can tell me all about what’s real and what’s not.”  
  
Tendrils curl around his wrist. _**No.**_  
  
Tony tests its grip. It doesn’t yield. His head feels surprisingly clear. Moonlight, crickets. A lucid dream.  
  
“What do you want?” he tries, and it says, _**Let's just talk. That's it.**_


	5. being aroused by someone's fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/381693.html?thread=2237910525#cmt2237910525
> 
> Expanded slightly since original posting. Emphasis on the "slightly."

**_Don’t lie. We can smell it on you._ **

“I’m not afraid,” Peter contends. The creature tilts its head toward him, sniffing without nostrils, and he can’t hide his recoil as its grin splits to bare more rows of teeth. “I trust you. You saved me from those guys.”

**_And yet your blood jumps like a rabbit._ ** Amusement hums in its deep voice.

“That’s a stress response. Fight or flight.” Peter’s pulse is hammering in his ears.  _ Fight, flight, freeze. _ The tip of a dripping tongue darts out to taste the air near his cheek, and he stops breathing.

He realizes that the creature hasn't released him from his shackles yet.

**_Tell us, little spider._ ** The  _ s _ in  _ spider _ is sibilant, almost hissed. Hot, damp breath hits Peter’s face with each syllable.  **_Do you think we saved you out of the goodness of our heart?_ **

“Uh,” he squeaks. “Yes?”

For a moment they look at each other—the creature just breathing on Peter, while he tries to recall whether he can break adamantium and, if so, how—and then a man’s wry voice issues from the depths of its hulking form:

“Can we wrap this up, buddy? You’re scaring the kid.”

“I’m not scared!” Peter insists, and then, “Holy sh—what! You’re a guy? There’s a guy in there?”

Part of the creature’s head peels back, pulling away like the foil of a candy wrapper, and a sliver of human face peers out at Peter.

“Yeah, holy shwhat. There’s a guy.” The man sounds reassuringly normal, the humor in his tone calming Peter even if it’s not totally appropriate to the situation. “Sorry, my pal has no manners.”  


**_We were joking. Friends._ ** The creature is indignant.

“I think he’d feel a little friendlier if we got him out of those things.”

Peter flushes, this time out of embarrassment more than fear. “I, uh, yeah. If you could?”

“Relax, kid. We got you.” The man—creature—whoever kneels to examine the apparatus holding Peter in place. Something happens, and then the locks click and he’s free, stumbling forward to rub at his sore wrists.


End file.
